


Condom Supply

by nojamchaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, gay panicking mina, idk how to tag, subtle nervous nayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamchaeyoung/pseuds/nojamchaeyoung
Summary: "Well someone has an active sex life, I see"Mina has never looked back fast in her entire life, almost breaking her neck in the process,how did she end up having a stranger in front of her accusing her of having an active sex life.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

"Well someone has an active sex life, I see"

Mina has never looked back fast in her entire life, almost breaking her neck in the process,  
how did she end up having a stranger in front of her accusing her of having an active sex life.

*7:30 AM

"Mina, I swear it wont take long. Jihyo's out buying our grocery, please Mitang" Sana beg early in the morning, considering that it is saturday, Mina always have saturdays for herself and her ps4.

"I think something's wrong with me down there, you can even go home by yourself once you feel bored" Sana bargained while Mina isn't having it.

Mina weighed the pros and cons,

pros:  
\- If I go out now, Jihyo won't force me later  
\- There might be something wrong with Sana, might as well be her support system  
\- Free lollipops in the clinic  
\- She can also buy stuff on their way home

cons:  
\- Going out  
\- Not playing her ps4 just like how she planned it the whole week

"Fine, but i'll go home once the doctor says there's nothing wrong, okay? We part ways and meet in our dorm after" Mina sighed as Sana could only hug her tight

\--

Turns out, there really is nothing wrong with Sana  
And once she got out of the bathroom she received a text from her japanese friend too

Sana: Mitangg, I went home already hehe

Now this is some shit she wasn't expecting from Sana after doing her a favor.  
She was on her way home when she saw the condoms,  
Mina isn't impulsive, but when she isn't in the mood, turns out the girl will just do anything without thinking  
The once container that is full of condoms is now empty, she grabbed the container and dropped all of it in her bag.

She didn't feel like taking a cab so she walked home without even realizing she hasn't closed her bag all the way down.

She went to the store and bought herself a full pack of soda, some nachos and chocolates.  
She wasn't planning on going out anymore until tomorrow, it will only be her and her consoles with the curtains down and lights off.

Mina: I have a lot of condoms in my bag right now  
Mina: And we're going to use it later  
Mina: Well not together  
Mina: Oh God, this sounds gross

After she sent those, Momo didn't even reply and just straight up called her

"What do you mean you have condoms with you, you're a virgin"

“Hello to you too”

“Well?”

“I just grabbed it from the clinic because Sana forced me to go with her, where’s Momo?”

“Still asleep, drop by the condoms in our dorm when you’re in the building already”

“They aren’t even your size, Dahyun”

“Yeah, you don’t know about that”

And without thinking again, she hang up on Dahyun, gross.

With her stuff on her arm, Mina hums happily, slightly jopping in every step she take, she greeted the guard and went up to their floor, still jopping and humming happily.  
She didn't notice someone looking at her, trying not to laugh

"Well someone has an active sex life, I see."

Mina wasn’t even paying attention to the other woman but she stopped humming when she felt the woman behind her now pick up something from the floor.

The condom.

Well, now condoms because she didn’t only drop one but FOUR??

Damn all her jopping

Mina stopped and turned around fast, almost breaking her neck in the process

“It’s not what you think!” Mina panicked, her ears and now face turning red

“I’m not even sure if we’re thinking the same thing right now” The stranger replied, smirking while leaning down to pick the other three on the floor.

“I’m gay! That’s for my bestfriend and her girlfriend, they live next door! Here!” she pointed at Dahyun and Momo’s door

“Momo?” 

“Yeah, do you know them? Dahyun's condition?? See that’s not mine! I’m a virgin!” 

What’s with Mina yelling and not thinking this day?

“I’ll see you around, miss condom supplier, I hope you don’t mind?” The stranger raised up the condoms she picked up and went inside the elevator.

She might have thought Mina didn’t hear her laugh before the door closed, but Mina did.

Once Mina turns around with her ears red, she saw everyone outside.

Momo, Sana, Jihyo and Dahyun along with Jeongyeon  
“The first time I hear you shout is about you being gay and a virgin, what a mess bro.” Jeongyeon says as the others snickered

"I'm pretty sure everyone at the university knows about me and my condition" Dahyun adds

"Yeah don't flatter yourself" Jihyo responds as she began walking back inside

“Whatever, let’s just play inside.”

\--

It’s been hours but Mina still can’t get her head on to focus on their duty, but in reality, she and Jeongyeon are just playing call of duty, Jeongyeon just likes to point out that it is their duty, duty that, duty this just because of the name of the game

“Ya, do you know the person you just confessed to? being a virgin and all?” Sana sat beside them while munching on Mina and Jeongyeon's snack

"No, I bet we won't even meet again, it's the first time I saw her here in our building so she must have visited someone. Also, who even gave you the right to just get some of our snacks" Mina said while playing and now focusing on the screen

"Her name's Im Nayeon, she's a senior and a very popular one, she's also gay" Sana wiggled her eyebrows relaying the information to Mina

"Why did she need the condoms if she's gay too?"  
"Dahyun and her are the same"  
And with that, Mina almost died when she didn't move her player for a few seconds

"Plus, she's Jihyo's childhood bestfriend so you'll be seeing her a lot from now on"  
And that's how her player died.

\--

Mina's been using the living room's tv with Jeongyeon for 6 hours now while Sana and Jihyo stays in the kitchen

"Mina, open the fucking door, someone's knocking!!" Jihyo yelled from the kitchen

"Why can't you open it?" Jeongyeon answered back

"We've been giving you foods and drinks for hours now everytime you finish what you have and opening the door is hard?" Sana exclaimed frustrated

One thing is that Sana never gets mad, never.  
Sana, their sun and bubble of joy

"Are you going to get the door now or what?" She snapped again

"Jeong, i better be still alive when i come back you shit" Mina whispered while standing up

"You talking shit about me now, Mina?" Sana appeared on the living room with a new bowl of nachos and 4 cans of soda while Jihyo's behind her making faces, teasing Mina for getting scolded by Sana

Mina's plan was to open the door and just let the guest come in but what she didn't expect, it was the stranger, who she now knows as Im Nayeon

"Woah, Ms. Condom supplier, didn't know this is where you stay" Nayeon smirked

"I'm Nayeon, Im Nayeon, you?"

Mina stared at her for a few seconds until Jeongyeon shouts

"Mina, we fucking died, what's so hard with opening the door"

And that's how they find themselves in the living room with Nayeon stealing glances at Mina while talking to Sana and Jihyo

"You should all come to the party later, I already invited Momo and Dahyun. My friends Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are going" 

Upon hearing Tzuyu's name, Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon without saying anything

"Yes they're going and if you want to get laid, you should go too" Nayeon chuckled at Jeong's reaction

"You too, Mina." 

** 

Mina admits, Nayeon is very pretty, gorgeous, even ethereal. Mina isn't religious but it got her thinking, did the gods carved Nayeon with their own hands. Starting from Nayeon's perfect eyebrows, to her chocolate brown eyes, to her plump lips and don't even get Mina started with Nayeon's bunny teeth

Partying isn't her thing too, but here she is, on her 6th shot of tequila, walking down to where Nayeon is. 

"Hey, do you want to flirt with me" Mina slurred while Nayeon holds in her laugh

"Sure, what's up?" Nayeon jokes while Mina look at her weirdly

"I'd say, the one under your pants but it's too early for that" Mina replied with so much confidence she doesn't even know where she's getting it right now but she doesn't miss the blush on Nayeon's cheeks

Mina leaned in to Nayeon's ear to whisper

"I'm kidding, I think it's my self esteem since i'm trying to flirt with a gorgeous woman right now, I might even ask her out"

Nayeon looked up at her not before locking eyes with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu doing hand gestures to her, dirty hand gestures while smirking and wiggling their eyebrows

"Ask her out then" Nayeon challenge

"Do you want to go out with me? Netflix and chill?" 

"You know, for someone so quiet and shy, apparently a virgin too, you sound like a fuckgirl" Nayeon replied leaving kisses on Mina's jaw

**


	2. last night (what happened last night?)

"Have you seen Nayeon unnie last night? She's so beautiful I swear!"

"Of course she would never miss my party"

"She wasn't there for you, Sowon, stop assuming" Eunha laughed as if stating facts would actually help her friend get over Nayeon

"I heard she's going out on a date with Myoui Mina"

"Myoui Mina? Rich gamer, our captain ball Mina?"

"Yeah, the one and only."

**

"I can't believe you scored a date with Mina unnie!" Chaeyong exclaimed the next morning

"Maybe because she made Mina unnie drink something last night" Tzuyu smirked 

The three grew up together even though Nayeon is older by a few years, she never looked down on the two, always treating them the same

"Don't put it like that, I didn't score, okay. She's not some I don't know trophy girlfriend or something" Nayeon sighed waking up with a hangover and two obnoxious friends? Not the best option.

She wasn't really expecting Mina to ask her out just like that, she was drunk, intoxicated. 

Did she mean it? Will it only be a one time thing? Was Mina even thinking when she asked her out? Will Mina remember it this morning? I don't even have her number!

"You better answer whoever's texting you or I will"

Nayeon ran fast because if ever Chaeyoung gets a hold of her phone, it will all be over.

Last time it happened, Chaeyoung dumped her ex girlfriend, Sowon through text just because

"She annoys me." "She's fake, whenever you're not around she scowls at Tzuyu." "She even eats our food in our refrigerator, doesn't she have money or manner, something?"

Those were all of her complains, she shouldn't really be worried about her friend's complains, but seeing it in front of her? She realized she's thankful for what Chaeyoung has done.

unknown: uhm, I don't know if you remember but i asked you out last night  
unknown: it's me Mina  
unknown: do you want to go out with me?  
unknown: I mean it's okay if not, we were drunk

before Nayeon could even reply she saw three dots appear meaning Mina is once again typing to send her something  
and that's when she Jihyo calls her

"You miss me already?" Nayeon giggled as she hears Jihyo sighed deeply

"For the love of God, would you just reply to Mina, she's been walking from the kitchen to the living room for the past few minutes already, and regular Mina wouldn't do that unless she's gay panicking or something, so I am asking you again, would you please text her back or something, I am losing my mind here." Jihyo rambles to Nayeon that only made the older one laugh

"Yeah, you're laughing now but you'll thank me later, she was even bragging all night how she asked a girl out at the party, turns out it's you!" Jihyo exclaimed frustratedly

"Okay okay, i'll message her back, damn ma calm down"

Jihyo hung up on her

Nayeon: I'll pick you up later :)

"Oh my God! she remembered! She's picking me up later!"

"Sana, she remembered!" 

"Mina, I heard you the first time, please let me rest, I have cheerleading later and going to that party last night isn't doing me and head good right now" Sana mumbles while face lying down on the couch

"She knows i'm a virgin!" Mina yelled to no one particularly

"The whole floor probably knows that by now" Momo said as she entered Mina, Sana and Jihyo's room

"I need some food, Dahyun just went out for grocery and i'm so bored" 

"So I guess our dorm is where people go whenever they need food huh" Jihyo appeared with wet hair

"Hi baby! You look so pretty!" Sana says while approaching her girlfriend

"You smell good too, can we cuddle baby?" Sana asks smelling Jihyo's hair and neck and Jihyo could only smile at her girlfriend, being together since junior high really hits different now that they are still together

"You want to cuddle baby?" Jihyo asks one more time to make sure she heard right, and that Sana is aware that it's not only them in the room

"Yes, I want to cuddle with my love" Sana giggles as she playfully kisses Jihyo's face and neck and she goes down on her chest

"Alright, simp. There are other people here, in case you forgot?" Momo says from the kitchen obviously teasing Sana

The other japanese quickly untangles herself from Jihyo and cleared her throat

"Hey, Mina. Let's play 2k" Sana cooly said before settling herself beside Mina

"Simp?" Jihyo questions Momo and the other woman from the kitchen could only repeat the word to somehow prove her point while nodding,  
"Simp." 

"Yeah, as if I have never seen Dahyun do that to you" Mina coming to defend Sana says

"Do what now?" Dahyun says from the door with groceries on our hand

"Why does everyone keep on popping in our door? When did i give duplicate keys?" Jihyo raised her hands up 

"Oh, you didn't but Sana misplaced her keys one time and we just decided to duplicate it" Momo shrugged her shoulders approaching her girlfriend kissing her on the lips

"You smell like strawberries baby" Dahyun stares at Momo

"OKAY, not again!" Mina exclaimed standing up

"No more simping with me in the room!"

"But I though you have a date today? You kept bragging about it last night saying you asked a you said i quote "a stunning woman who has a very hot body"" Dahyun questions while Mina only looked confused missing the glare that Jihyo gave Dahyun

"I did? Oh my God, did she hear me say that? What was her reac-" Jihyo could only face palm herself and thank the higher ups for the doorbell and the person who rang it

"Well, at least someone still doesn't have our key and don't barge in like normal peop-" before Jihyo could finish the sentence, Nayeon barged in 

"Well there it goes" Jihyo finished while Sana could only hug her girlfriend

"Hi!" Nayeon says towards Mina

a few seconds passed and it felt like everything just paused because no one said anything, they were all staring at Mina waiting for her to respond, but Mina only opened her mouth but no words came out

"Bitch, get out of the way. The fuck do you think you're doing blocking the door!" Jeongyeon pushed Nayeon to the side 

"Mina, let's play today! I brought your favorite snacks and our soda!" 

Nobody said anything again after that and Jeongyeon could only stare at all of them too then saying something again

"Hi!" she tried again

Nayeon cleared her throat and everyone is lookking at Nayeon now, including Jeongyeon

"Yeah, she's going on date with me right now" 

Jeongyeon almost gagged while the rest tried to stifle their laughs because of Jeongyeon's reaction

"But Mina's the volleyball captain, you're just, i don't know, you?" This time they couldn't their laugh anymore so they just straight up laughed out loudly

"YA! I'll have you know that you're talking to a student council member right now! Also, Sana stop laughing! Tell her i'm also in the cheerleading team!"

"I know, i'm just messing with you" Jeongyeon said at the end, chilling at the couch with Mina still staring at Nayeon who looks so beautiful even in just a plain old white sweater and jeans with her minimal make up and oh my god, her smile makes her even more gorgeous, her eyes they'r-

"Mina, please say something and stop ogling at her" Dahyun says

"Hi, do we g-go now?" Damn this stutter

"I don't know, charmer, do we?" Nayeon smirked as she sees Mina stumble to get up and walk towards her

"Y-yeah, let's go" 

As the two leaves everyone inside stays silent

"She'll be alright, I think?" Momo asks

Jeongyeon turns around "She won't faint, right?" 

"No, nose bleeed, i hope" Sana chuckles

"She's already stuttering and staring, what's the next thing that could happen?" Jihyo shrugs

"Oh, there's a lot of things that could happen to a nervous stuttering Mina"

**

"Tzuyu! I'm so bored" Chaeyoung whined

"Let's go to Jihyo unnie's then"

**

"Did any of you invite someone?" Dahyun asks as she hears a knock

"There's a doorbell for a reason, god damn"

"HEY BRO!" Dahyun shouts as Chaeyoung came into view

Doing their handshake Tzuyu walked inside and looks for her Jihyo unnie

"Hi unnie!" She said enthusiastically 

Jihyo hugged Tzuyu tight and ruffles her hair and for a few seconds, Sana came into view

"Tzuyu!!" she ran to their youngest and gave her a big hug

"Nayeon and Mina went out" Momo informed with chips in her mouth while Sana could only pat her back

"Momoring, don't speak while chewing" 

"Nayeon sweats when she's nervous it gets really bad" Chaeyoung spilled

"Why was she wearing a baggy old white sweatshirt?" Jeongyeon questions cluelessly

"Oh that's bad" Tzuyu sighs just thinking about it


	3. are we doing it right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really really short update sksksks

Mina has always list down the things she like,  
the things she will do in the following week,   
their solid plan on their next game against the other universities,   
her unending schemes or strategies to beat the monster to level up,

but she wasn't prepared for Im Nayeon.

no one really is, but the fact that it's Mina who she's with right now, the one who always plan things beforehand, it's like a fresh air for the both of them.

fresh air but it still leaves them nervous,

Nayeon never goes out with the quiet ones like mina, and mina never goes out with Nayeon's kinds,

pretty, outgoing, cheerleader who probably has some complicated past lovers

to say that the both of them is seating in the students' local coffee shop, both willing, it should be a good thing, right?

"What's your favorite-" before Mina could even ask her question

Nayeon has already stated 2 scientific facts

"did you know a flea can accelerate faster than a space shuttle? or that babies have more bones than adults? how crazy is that? oh my god what were you going to ask? my favorite color? purple" Nayeon rambles as she starts to sweat from her forehead to her jaw

**

"Are we doing the right thing?" Momo asks as them as they stand outside the coffee shop within a few meters with Jeongyeon's binoculars

"Why does Nayeon keep on tugging on her neckline?"

"LET ME SEE!" Chaeyoung yelled before Sana shushed her 

"oh my god, Tzu, you gotta see this" Chaeyoung says before she handed off the binoculars to Tzuyu

Nayeon starts to sweat and this is bad, really really bad

She never sweats this much unless she's nervous, why is she even nervous

She looks at Mina and see the younger woman biting her lower lip


End file.
